The Force Awakens must be changed!
by Beware the Weeping Angels
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR THE FORCE AWAKENS! DO NOT EVEN READ SUMMARY IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN! When Han Solo died, it threw off the balance of the galaxy. He needs to live in order to destroy the First Order. So, what happens when 3 ghosts decide enough is enough, and gathers people from across Time and Space in order to stop his death? A watching the movie fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is a watching the movie fanfic. I hope you enjoy it, as I have not seen a single fanfic where they are watching The Force Awakens. I think, this is the first. I hope you enjoy it, and review.**

 _ **Endor Celebration**_

Luke smiled as he watched his father appear as Anakin Skywalker instead of Darth Vader. Anakin nodded at him, and Leia came up from behind him. She clearly didn't see the ghosts and led Luke away, leaving the ghosts alone. Once Luke was out of sight, the ghosts nodded to one another.

"Time, it is." Yoda told the others. The three of them nodded, and closed their eyes. They reached into the land of the living with the Force. They plucked different people from different time zones, placing them together in the watching room.

Wedge was trying to get Luke to party with the rest, however his attempts were futile, was Luke just sat watching the rest have fun. However, he looked on in horror as Han disappeared. Literally just vanished. Leia went next, then Chewie.

Luke felt a tug on the Force, only to fight it. Although he tried, the pull was to strong, and knocked him into unconsciousness.

 _ **Escaping Tie-Fighter over Jakku (30 years later)**_

 __The Tie Fighter was dodging missiles shot by the Star Destroyer. Inside the cockpit, Resistance Pilot Poe Dameron was shouting orders to his gunner. The gunner, FN-2187, recently named Finn, was shooting at the missiles.

The glow surrounding the Tie went unnoticed, but once it sunk into the ship, and hit the occupants, it was noticed. Finn began trying to scrape it off, but it knocked him unconscious, along with Poe.

 _ **Jakku: Star Destroyer Wreck (1 day before)**_

Rey was climbing up a rope that led to the upper parts of the wreck. Her goggles were up, blocking any falling debris, and her mask was on, blocking the smell. She pulled herself u to a ledge, leading to the engine.

She felt a pull from the back of her mind. Without a second thought, she slipped into blackness, her body falling down the ship, before disappearing to somewhere.

 _ **Eravana (2 months before):**_

 __Having just "borrowed" money from two different gangs, Han Solo was smirking at Chewbacca. Even though they didn't have the Falcon, they could still have an adventure with the crew and this new Cargo Ship.

"Let's go capture some Rathtars, Chewie!" He said, excited for some adventure away from the Resistance and Leia. Chewie growled and pointed his gun behind Han. "What?" Han asked, before looking at the mirror that was behind him. Both Han and Chewie were glowing with a gold energy. There was only enough time for Han to mutter a, "Bloody Force.", before they disappeared into unconsciousness.

 _ **The Ileenium System: Planet D'Qar: Resistance Base (2 months later)**_

 __General Leia Organa watched Poe Dameron walk off, heading to Jakku to retrieve the information on Luke. If only her and Han's son had never been seduced by Snoake. Not only would she and Han still be together, but Snoake wouldn't have Kylo Ren on his side.

She felt a disturbance in the Force, and looked around to find the source. While never having trained like Luke had, she was still able to sense certain things through the Force. Without having anytime to prepare, she disappeared.

 _ **The Watching Room: Limbo**_

Luke opened his eyes and saw he was in what looks like a house on Naboo. There were couches, a kitchen, bedrooms, and a holovision. As he surveyed the room, he realized there were other people their too. He looks at the people.

There was an old man, with greying hair, that was face down; a woman who was also face down; a girl who was wearing desert clothes; a man who was wearing a stormtrooper outfit, but no helmet; a man who looked like he was hurt, and a rookie that looked like Chewie.

When he looked at the final group of people, he recognized them. They were the people he saw disappear just a second ago. One by one, the humans, and the two Wookies woke up. After quick hugs exchanged between Luke and his friends, a voice came through the walls.

 _"Hello Honored Guests, and welcome to the Watching Room!"_ The voice called out. It was male, and sounded as if he was very young and immature.

"Pardon my friend. He is really excited to be here." A older, more calm voice said, this one was also male. "We have pulled you from different times to stop an event from taking place. This event would eventually cause the downfall of the entire Galaxy, and this time, no one can stop it."

"What!" Han shouted.

"Why?" Leia added on.

"Yeah, why?" The man who looked injured called out. "I mean…"

"No!" The second voice called out. "You can not say anything about that. Some of the people here are from a time before the First Order."

 _"Yup! Speaking of which, not everyone knows everyone here, so we'll lead the introductions, so no spoilers occur."_

"The young Jedi in black is Luke Skywalker. All of you who know of him, he just came form the second Death Star."

 _"Next to him, is his sister, Leia Organa, who came from the same time period."_

Luke noticed that the old man, the Wookie, and the woman were staring at Han, Leia, and Chewie weirdly.

"The young man with the vest is Han Solo, and his companion Wookie is Chewbacca."

"Now is where parts get weird." Luke heard the old man say.

 _"Like Han said, this is where it gets weird. The old man is Han Solo 30 years after the second Death Star. The woman is Leia, 30 years later. For those who haven't caught on yet, the Wookie is Chewie, 30 years later."_

Everyone was shocked at that. Han hated that he aged so horribly, Leia, was looking at her future self with curiosity, and the two Chewie's had engaged in a friendly roaring. **(For future reference, future Han will be called Solo, future Leia will be called General Organa, and future Chewie will be called Chewie, while past will be called Chewbacca.)**

"As for the people that aren't repeated, we have Finn, an Ex-Stormtrooper who defected to the light, from the future; Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance from the future; and Rey, a Jakku scavenger from the future."

Once everyone knew the others names, they turned back to the wall where the voices came from.

"Why are we here? And where is future me?" Luke asked.

 _"Spoilers!"_ both voices called out in unison. _"As for why you are here, you are here to watch this holofilm from way in the future. This galaxy fades into history, but is eventually made to be holofilms, or movies, as they call them. The stories travel to another galaxy, where they think everything is fake and never happened. In the year 2015, the 7th movie came out, and shocked everyone."_

"You are here to watch this holofilm, and stop the events that play out in the end from happening." The mature voice said. "But first, there needs to be some ground rules."

 _"Right! First rule is that there will be no fighting. We can't resurrect people from the dead, and everyone here is important to the galaxy's fate. Secondly, No spoilers! If you reveal anything, it will destroy the universe!"_

"No it won't. He just wants it to be more fun. However, I for one agree. No spoilers of future events unless already revealed in the holofilm."

 _"And last, have fun. The holofilm is really good. The music is fantastic, and they cast the right people to play you guys. In fact, they look exactly like you guys. So, Enjoy!"_

And with that, the screen on the holovision flickered on, and everyone sat down. The past group sat together, Leia sitting between her brother and her friend, with Chewbacca sitting next to Han. The past group sat together, Rey sitting next to Finn, who was next to Poe, and Chewie separating Solo and General Organa.

Words appeared on the screen, and for some reason, they excited the whole lot of them.

 _ **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. . . .**_


	2. Invasion of Jakku

**A/N: I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas owns the title of creating it, while Disney owns everything else.**

 **Hello everyone, I'm back. I really would appreciate some feedback, so if anyone wants to request a certain reaction to something, or anything else, just tell me.**

Everyone jumped a little when a really awesome fanfare blared from the screen as the words Star Wars appear on the screen.

 **Episode VII**

 **THE FORCE AWAKENS**

 **"** That is a really cool title, though hasn't it already awoken in Luke?" Han asked no one in particular.

"I think it means it has awoken in someone else." Luke told him.

"Wait a second." Rey said. "Why has the screen stopped?"

 _"I knew I forgot something. The screen pauses every time someone talks."_

"Ah." Rey nodded, and it started again.

 **Luke Skywalker has vanished.**

"What!" Everyone from the past shouted. However, before anyone from the future could comment, the second voice told them not to spoil why.

 **In his absence, the sinister**

 **FIRST ORDER has risen from**

 **the ashes of the Empire**

 **and will not rest until**

 **Skywalker, the last Jedi,**

 **has been destroyed.**

"Oh great!" Leia said. "I thought we were done with the dark side of the Force, and people trying to kill Luke."

 **With the support of the**

 **REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa**

 **leads a brave RESISTANCE.**

 **She is desperate to find her**

 **brother Luke and gain his**

 **help in restoring peace and**

 **justice to the galaxy.**

"Always the leader, huh Princess." Han told Leia. She just glared at him and hit him lightly on the shoulder. Both Solo and General Organa glanced at each other and looked down. They really missed each other and wished things were like the old times. No one other than Luke noticed, however.

 **Leia has sent her most daring**

 **pilot on a secret mission**

 **to Jakku, where an old ally**

 **has discovered a clue to**

 **Luke's whereabouts….**

"Most daring pilot! Must be me!" Han laughed, but he was completely serious. Poe stifled a laugh as he thought about who was actually sent. He was happy though that General Organa thought of him that way.

 **The words disappeared from the screen, leaving the scene in space. The camera moved down, and revealed a light blue planet with its' moon. All of a sudden a triangular shape cut across the screen. It covered up stars, the planet and the moon, leaving the screen in blackness.**

"So, they are still using Star Destroyers?" Luke sighed.

"Yeah." Finn nodded.

 **4 mini-shuttles left from the Star Destroyer, and flew toward the camera. Inside, it was revealed to be Stormtroopers, but the masks were different than they were 30 years prior.**

"Stormtroopers?" Leia asked. Chewie growled in response, clearly saying yes.

 **The 4 ships headed down to the planet Jakku, where a BB unit droid was watching them. It beeped a couple of times before rolling towards a camp. Inside a hut, an old man was giving Poe a tiny pouch.**

"What! I thought I was your most daring pilot?" Han asked Leia.

"You were then, but now, Poe is." General Organa responded instead of Leia. At that, Han pouted.

 **"This will begin to make things right." The old man said. "I've traveled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force."**

 **"Well, because of you, now we have a chance. The General's been after this for a long time." Poe responded, motioning to the pouch.**

Poe looked down, as he remembered Lor San Tekka. He really regretted not being able to stop his death.

 **"Oh, the General! To me, she's royalty." The man said, smiling. He clearly knew her before she was General Organa, and back then she was Princess Leia.**

 **"Well she certainly is that." Poe replied.**

General Organa smiled at Poe, happy that he saw her that way.

 **The BB droid came bursting in, beeping and whistling at Poe. His face turned into one of focus.**

 **"We've got company." Poe translated, before running out side, the old man following. Poe pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the oncoming ships. Alarm bells were sounding around him, proving that this was a Resistance Supportive camp.**

 **"You have to hide." Poe stated, leaving no room for argument.**

 **"You have to leave." The man told Poe, who looked hesitant. "Go."**

All the viewers now sat at the edge of their seat, eager to see what will happen. Rey looking a little annoyed, after all, this was her home planet.

 **Poe ran off, motioning to the BB unit to follow. He ran, with the droid was rolling behind him, through the camp. Around him, the villagers were pulling out blasters, preparing for the battle.**

 **The transport ships landed, and Stormtroopers piled out of them. While a couple of them fell dead, it was clear the shear number of troopers would be to much for the villagers to handle.**

 **Poe ran out of the camp, leaving the villagers to their own devices.**

 **"Come on, BB-8, hurry." He shouted to the droid. Poe than ran up to his X-Wing and climbed up to the cockpit.**

"Oh, that is one cool X-Wing." Luke said, smiling. He loved the X-Wings, and were happy that they stayed in use.

 **BB-8 rolled under the ship, and got pulled into the socket usually used for R2 units. Since Poe was in the cockpit, he couldn't hear 2 Stormtroopers being told to blast his X-Wing. They did just that, damaging the engines.**

"Oh, no." General Organa said, worried for her pilot. Solo sat there, looking at GO as if he wanted to hug, her, but he didn't. Finn was looking down, upset that he had to watch these events again.

 **BB-8 whistled at Poe, and he told him that he saw the troopers. He used the bottom canon of the X-Wing to shoot them, before jumping out to check the engines.**

 **They were badly damaged, and the ship would not fly. Poe looked around at the battle, saw that the villagers were losing badly, and came to a decision. He pulled out the pouch, and pulled out a flash drive. BB-8 came down form the ship, and was watching Poe.**

 **"You take this." Poe told him. "It's safer with you than it is with me." BB-8 opened up a compartment, which he put the drive into. "You get as far away from here as you can. Do you hear me?"**

 **BB-8 beeped in response. "I'll come back for you. It'll be alright." Poe told him before running off. The droid then went rolling away.**

"I see BB-8 is just like R2." Luke told Poe. "He's by Astromech droid, and I would not trade him in for anything."

"Neither would I. BB-8 is more than just a droid, he's a friend." He replied, smiling.

"Let's hope BB-8 doesn't have another Threepio to go with him." Han said, looking horrified at the idea. Chewbacca growled in response.

 **Poe backed up against a mound of sand, firing shots at passing Stormtroopers. One of the troopers wasn't dead right away, so another trooper ran up to him.**

 **The downed trooper reached up, and left a bloody finger trail on his helmet. The trooper stood up, as if being jerked.**

Finn muttered a prayer, as he was sad that his friend had died.

"Is that you?" Rey questioned quietly, so others wouldn't hear.

"Yeah." Finn replied. However, everybody else also thought so too, they just didn't say anything.

 **FN-2187 was clearly flinching at every sound of the battle, as he was jumping at the explosions. Both the trooper and Poe watched as a Upsilon-class Command Shuttle landed.**

"Let me guess. Another Vader type villain." Leia asked no one in particular. Solo and General Organa shared a look. Leia didn't know how close she was to the truth.


	3. Kylo Ren

**Hello! Thank you all for your reviews, and once again, I do not own Star Wars or anything related to it in any way.**

 **gunman: So do I! I defiantly will keep it going!**

 **Micheal (Guest): Thank You!**

 **The villagers were being rounded up, Stormtroopers holding them hostage. One of the troopers pushed a prisoner with the rest telling him to keep moving.**

Every single person watching was growling for some reason. Everyone from the past was pissed at whoever stared the First Order, as it was clear they were just another Empire. General Organa and Solo were growling as they had failed their son, and that is what lead him to become Kylo Ren, which strengthened the First Order.

Finn hated that he stood by and let this happen, instead of helping the Resistance here. Rey, while having nothing to do with the First Order/Resistance battle, knew that if she was forced to choose a side, she would choose the Resistance, as the First Order were clearly not the good guys.

" **Stay here." Another trooper, this one clearly some kind of commander, ordered FN-2187. Two other troopers were shown holding the old man, bringing him towards the ship, where a figure was walking down the ramp.**

 **His hood up and helmet on, Kylo Ren walked down the ramp, into the ruins of the Resistance Camp, followed by 2 Stormtroopers. He looked around the camp, spotted the old man, and walked towards him.**

"So, this guy is Darth Vader 2.0?" Han asked no one in particular.

"Pretty much, yeah." Finn replied.

 **Ren walked up to the old man, and stood still, waiting for him to make the first move. When he didn't, Ren went with a jibe at the old man.**

 **"** _ **Look how old you've become**_ **." Ren said, his voice disguised.**

"Looks like he wanted to be Vader!" Leia exclaimed, shocked.

 **"Something far worse has happened to you." The old man shot back. Ren, however, chose to ignore that statement.**

 **"** _ **You know what I've come for**_ **." He told him.**

 **"I know where you come from. Before you called yourself Kylo Ren."**

 **"** Good old Lor!" General Organa exclaimed. "He was always good at stalling."

"Yeah." Poe agreed. Han chose to ignore those statements, instead turning to Luke, asking what he thought to be a far more important subject.

"Wait. Kylo Ren? Why didn't he call himself Darth?" Han asked Luke.

"I don't know. I guess not all Sith go by Darth."

 _ **"The map to Skywalker. We know you found it. And now you're going to give it to the First Order."**_ **Ren demanded of him.**

 **"The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not."**

 **"** _ **I'll show you the Dark Side."**_

 __ **"You may try. But you cannot deny the truth, that is your family."**

Both Solo and General Organa smiled. At least someone other than them felt that way.

 _ **"You're so right."**_ **Ren agreed with him, before igniting his blood red lightsaber, and striking the old man down.**

"NO!" General Organa shouted, while everyone else looked down.

"I'm sorry, General. I'm sorry I couldn't save him." Poe apologized sincerely.

"It's not you're fault." General Organa said. While that conversation was going on, another was.

"What type of lightsaber was that? I've never even heard of such a weapon." Leia asked her brother.

"I don't know. However I do think I might have seen a couple drawings of the type as I was doing Lightsaber research."

 **Poe came out from his hiding place and shot at Ren. But, his effort was in vain, as Ren spun around, stopping the bolt in midair.**

"Wow." Luke admired. "He may be the bad guy, but he certainly is as powerful as my father, if not more so."

 **2 Stormtroopers ran up to Poe, who was also frozen, and punched him, and dragged him over to Ren.**

General Organa looks dover at Poe with worry, but he just shook his head. It was clear to her that he was from after this.

 **Poe was pulled down to his knees, and Ren crouched down in front of him. Both prisoner and Sith looked at each other, contemplating. Poe decided to start talking.**

 **"So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?"**

Everyone cracked a smile at that. Rey looked up at Poe with admiration, knowing that right now, she wouldn't be able to face down someone like that and crack jokes.

 _ **"The old man gave it to you."**_ **Ren stated, not even bothering to ask.**

 **"It's just very hard to understand you with all the…"**

 **"** _ **Search him."**_ **Ren demanded.**

 **"** Good thing you put the map with BB-8 then, right?" Solo said, smirking. He was glad that this Resistance pilot was able to keep his son from finding Luke.

 **"…apparatus." Poe finished, as he was yanked to his feet. Ren also stood up while the nearby troopers patted him down.**

 **"Nothing sir." One trooper told him.**

 **"** _ **Put him on board.**_ **"**

 **Poe was dragged toward one of the smaller crafts, where another trooper was walking from. This one had silver armor, and had on a red and black cape.**

"Who's that?!" Everyone from the past, Rey, and Solo called out, while Chewie and Chewbacca growled.

"Captain Phasma." Finn growled. He hated that woman with everything he had.

 **"Sir, the villagers?" She asked Ren.**

 **"** _ **Kill them all."**_

 __"No!" Everyone shouted, while the two Wookies howled in frustration.

 **"On my command." Phasma ordered. All the troopers lifted their weapons, however FN-2187 did so with great hesitance. "Fire."**

 **The troopers fired on the villagers without any hesitation. FN-2187, on the other hand, lowered his bolster without firing a single shot.**

 **After the villagers were all dead, Ren was walking back to his hip, when he suddenly turned around to look at FN-2187. He was standing there, his arms limp, looking lost. Even with the helmet, you could see FN-2187's fear at being noticed.**

 **Ren did not do anything however. He kept on walking, letting go of the blaster bolt. It flew into the fountain in the center of the village, shocking some troopers.**

"That was lucky." Luke commented.

'Yeah." Finn nodded.

 **"Nothing here! Go ahead." A trooper said, near Poe's X-Wing. 2 troopers blasted at the ship until it blew up. From a distance, BB-8 watched the ship blow up, waited a moment, then rolled off into the sand dunes.**

 **On board the First Order ship, all of the ships had landed. A couple Stormtroopers were escorting Poe down the ramp. He pushed his way out of their grip, but still followed, as he looked around, amazed.**

 **On-looking the transfer, was FN-2187. He ran up into a ship, and looked around. When he saw that no one was looking, he quickly took off his helmet.**

Finn looked around to see if anyone was shocked, but no one was.

 **FN-2187 was breathing heavily, but a voice from behind him froze him.**

 **"FN-2187. Submit your blaster for inspection." Phasma said, no humor in her voice.**

 **"Yes, captain." FN-2187 responded.**

 **"And who gave you permission to remove that helmet?"**

"You guys can't remove your helmets?" Poe asked. That shocked everyone other than Finn. They all thought that the Empire and First Order wasn't that mean. But then again, it was the Dark side they were talking about.

"Nope." Finn replied. "Unless we are sleeping, showering, or eating."

 **"Sorry Captain."**

 **"Report to my division at once." She said, before turning on her heels and walking off. Finn started sweating more than he was before, and put on his helmet.**


	4. 100 AN

**Hello everyone of every reader of every story I have written. I now have 100+ Followers! Thank you to each and every person who has followed me, one of my stories, or more than one of my stories. Each and every person has contributed, so I figure I would give you all a reward. The next story I write, I want you guys to choose the start. What fandom (ones I write from on my bio), What characters, What title, and the plot of the first chapter. As it will be one of your stories, I will also take any suggestions that you have to offer about it at any time. Now, I think a lot of people will take advantage of this, so, I have some rules.**

 **1\. You have to send it to me by 9:00 pm E.T. on Sunday, April 23, 2016. Otherwise it is too late, and will not count.**

 **2\. Make sure you include everything I listed above, if not more.**

 **3\. When I decide whose story I have chosen, I will PM them to let them know, and I will post an A/N on all of my stories to let them know who won.**

 **4\. Understand that I do have other stories, so if I don't update your idea/story as often as you want, it is because I am working on those stories.**

 **Thank You all once again, and this is Beware The Weeping Angels, signing off (not forever, for the day.)**


	5. Winner Selected

**HELLO EVERYONE! The ideas are locked in, and I have come to a decision. The Winner Is...** _ **Arnold DeVillena**_ **! His story idea was absolutely brilliant, and I have chosen him. His idea will be the next story I publish. HOWEVER... That does not mean I won't PM you if you had a good idea to make sure you would still like that pic to be written. There were some ideas out there that were so good that I can't truly choose. While** _ **Arnold DeVillena**_ **'s story will take front seat of these stories, they will still be there and exist. They will just be updated slower. Thank You to all who participated, and** ** **PM's will go out soon.****

 **-Beware The Weeping Angels**


	6. I am bored

Attention Whovians, Pottermores, and everyone else. I am sad to say that it will be a while until I update my stories. It's not that I lack interest in my stories or ideas, in fact quite the opposite. However, currently I have just lost interest, and have thus become bored with writing. I will be back, I promise. Just not until I get back into the mood of writing. I am really sorry.

Just don't forget.

 **Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK! Good Luck.**

 _-Beware The Weeping Angels_


End file.
